Passing the Storm
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Ron and Hermione wait out a storm with their two terrified children.


_**Written for Pairing War Competition (my pairing was RonHermione)**_

_**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Muggle Studies - sport - netball - write about someone's fear)**_

* * *

**Passing the Storm**

"Where are you? Mummy, where are you? Daddy, where are you?"

"Right here, sweetie. Just over here. I'm holding onto your arm now."

Hermione and Ron were separated on the couch as a smaller body squeezed between them, Rose's face burying into Hermione's side. A storm had been brewing outside for a while now, and with the first crack of thunder, the power had also gone out. It had frightened Rose, who was afraid of both the dark and storms. Her younger brother, Hugo, however, almost had his nose pressed to window.

"Mummy, where did the lights go?"

"The storm put them out, Rosie. Look, here." A light flickered and soon the living room was once again illuminated in a pale glow.

Rose chanced a peek from her mother's comforting hold, looking towards her father who was holding the wand with the light. Another crack of thunder sounded from outside and her head returned to Hermione's arms. "I'm scared!" she cried.

"I know, sweetie," Hermione said soothingly, rubbing her daughter's back. "It'll pass soon." She looked over to where Hugo was sitting, watching the lightning strikes through the window. "Hugo, over here, please."

The little four-year-old barely acknowledged his mother, giggling at the heavy rain pelting against the house.

"Hugo, over here."

"Get away from the scary storm," Rose urged her brother.

"Hugo!" Hermione repeated for the third time. "Over here, now!" It was the worst storm they'd had in years, and although Hugo was probably safe enough within the house, she didn't want to risk it if the window shattered. It was already rattling against the wind.

Hugo still ignored her, edging even closer to the window. Hermione sighed, looking to Ron.

"I've got him," he said, and he passed his wand to Hermione so the light wouldn't leave Rose and moved to the window to where his son was sitting. "Listen to your mother, mate." He reached down to pick up the child, but as soon as he did, Hermione's sole fear came true. A large gust of wind came swirling towards their house, another loud crack of thunder, and then a shattering of glass.

Shards grazed against her skin as she tried her best to protect Rose from any misfire. The poor girl was trembling from within her protective hold, crying as water pelted down on them.

"Mummy, Mummy, what happened?" Rose cried.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Hermione assured her. The wind had settled for the moment, and all that could be heard was the heavy rain that was coming through the broken window. She looked up to where Ron and Hugo had been standing, panic engulfing her. They weren't there. They had been there a moment ago, but now they weren't.

And then she heard it; the all-too familiar crying of her youngest child. It was hard to see from the water that was coming into the house, but she caught a glimpse of movement from the side of the window, just out of harm's reach.

"Ron?"

"Here. I'm all right," came a muffled reply. His figure came into view in the dim light, holding Hugo close to him. "Not so funny after all, are they?" he said, placing his son on the couch on the other side of Hermione. He, too, cuddled up against her, sobs emitting from him.

"Ron, the window," Hermione said calmly.

"I know."

Hermione made to release herself from her children, but they clung to her tightly.

"No… no, don't, Mummy!" Rose wailed.

"It's okay, darling," Hermione assured her. "You're perfectly safe. We won't let anything happen to you." She had to manually remove Rose's hands from her arm, and shook Hugo off gently. "Daddy and I have to fix the window," she continued. She finally managed to pull them from her, taking a hand of theirs each. "How about you and Hugo go into the kitchen with Daddy's wand and wait?"

They both shook their heads, fear evident on their faces.

"We need to fix the window," she said again.

"No!"

They were both holding onto her again, and this time Ron had to step in, pulling Hugo away. "The kitchen is warmer and dryer," he said, offering his free hand to Rose. "Come on."

Hermione passed his wand back to him and waited until Ron had coaxed them away from the living room. Removing her own wand from her pocket, she observed the damage the storm had caused. It wouldn't take long to repair, but considering there was no light to help her, she was worried of a miss-hit.

A soft murmur came from the kitchen as Ron settled their terrified children, trying to keep them calm. Another gust of wind came through the window, blowing water and leaves into the house.

"Reparo," she said, stepping back. Pieces of glass came flying from all directions back to the window. She was forced to step back even further to avoid any of it cutting her.

As the window repaired itself the sound of the wind and rain died. The carpet in the living room was soaked through, but that could also be fixed easily. At least now, no more water would be getting into the house.

Another crack of thunder erupted and from the kitchen she heard Rose shriek. Wanting nothing more than for the storm to pass she lit her own wand, heading for the kitchen where the rest of her family was.

At first she couldn't find them, but then she followed the sound of Rose's sobbing, forcing back a laugh when she saw them.

There all three of them were, huddled together on the floor of the kitchen. Both Rose and Hugo had their faces buried into Ron's shoulders, terrified. When he saw Hermione, he looked up, smiling.

"I suppose we have two of them afraid now," he murmured.

Hermione returned his smile, coming over to sit beside him. He tried to free one of his arms to put around her, but it was rather difficult with the way their children were clinging to him. This time she did laugh.

"This is nice and cosy," she said.

"Everything's numb," Ron responded.

"It'll pass," she assured him, looking down at Rose and Hugo.

"Heart of steel, these two," Ron said.

Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder, putting her own arms around them. In the exact same moment the lights flickered back on, and Rose and Hugo looked up.

"Would you look at that?" Ron said. "We have light again."

"Is it gone?" Rose wanted to know.

"Almost, I think," Hermione said as a low rumble of thunder came, and then faded quickly.

Rose smiled, letting go of her dad. "That was scary," she said. "Is the window better?"

Hermione nodded. "All fixed," she assured her.

Hugo shuddered. "Never go near a window again," he said.

Hermione and Ron both laughed.

* * *

_**For those of you who don't know my head canon, Ron and Hermione live in a Muggle area, which explains why they lost power. I hope you liked!**_


End file.
